


А по субботам у нас…

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey





	А по субботам у нас…

Капитан Ваймс быстро шел по улице, почти машинально сворачивая в нужную сторону. Его не смущала всеобщая паника, охватившая Анк-Морпорк. Это можно было сравнить только с гуляньем в честь Страшдества третьего года, когда неожиданно сообщили о праздничной распродаже. То есть, вы должны понимать, что было настоящее столпотворение.

Но капитан Ваймс был из тех людей, которые чувствуют себя в городе как рыба в воде, поэтому он спокойно лавировал между людьми, гномами, троллями и прочими существами, наводнявшими улицу.

«И чего только дома не сидится?», - беззлобно недоумевал Ваймс, спеша на работу.

***

Волшебники все собрались в зале.

Они не видели смысла выходить на улицу, где перед Абракалипсисом могли испачкать шляпу. А то и намять бока.

Такое случалось в старые времена, говорят. Ведь всем известно, что конец света наступает не первый раз. Всем волшебникам, разумеется.

Но и просто так сидеть совсем не хотелось.

Тягостное молчание прервал декан, робко поинтересовавшийся:

\- А не поесть ли напоследок?

Волшебники оживленно зашевелились, а Чудаккули согласно кивнул:

\- Правильно! Не поесть!

И все снова надолго угрюмо затихли.

***

На площади Ваймс чуть не столкнулся с пронырливым продавцом сосисок, который ловил зазевавшихся пробегающих.

Без-ножа-себя-режу-Достабль суетился, пытаясь всучить прохожим свои знаменитые сосиски и какие-то странные приспособления, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся просроченными консервами в жестяных банках, при этом зачем-то засунутые в старые носки.

«Еда и оружие в одном! – восхвалял свое изобретение Достабль. – Самое то после Абракалипсиса!»

Ваймс покачал головой, но останавливаться и разбираться с пройдохой не стал. Времени оставалось всё меньше, небо уже темнело, и начинал дуть ветер.

Нужно было торопиться.

***

Боги располагали информацией о приходе Абракалипсиса давно, но ничего не могли с этим поделать. Ведь о нем уже знают люди, а значит, изменить ничего нельзя. Но в последние минуты небесами тоже овладела паника.

Самые маленькие божки негромко похныкивали, страшась забвения.

Великие боги спали. Во сне они собирались узреть Будущее, поэтому нервно дергали конечностями и вращали глазами под закрытыми веками.

***

Ваймсу показалось, что вдалеке промелькнула девушка-гувернантка, тащащая за руки двух детей. Он даже слышал, как девочка проныла:

\- Сьюзен, а кони будут?

\- Какие кони, Твила? Что за глупости? - донесся до него ответ гувернантки.

\- Во время Абракалипсиса должно появиться четыре коня! Я точно помню, - вторил сестре мальчик.

\- Дедушка не даст снова мучить Бинки, а других коней я не знаю, - отрезала девушка, и все трое скрылись с глаз капитана Ваймса.

***

\- А почему ты ничего не делаешь? – раздраженно осведомился Альберт, выкидывая огрызок прямо на пол. – Сейчас у тебя должно быть полно работы!

\- ВО ВРЕМЯ АБРАКАЛИПСИСА НИКТО НЕ УМИРАЕТ, - возразил Смерть спокойно. – И В ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ УМИРАЮТ ВСЕ.

***

В управлении ночной стражи тоже царила паника.

\- Абракалипсис?! А я даже не помылся! Так и умру немытым! – верещал капрал Шноббс.

\- Шнобби, ты же никогда не моешься, - увещал его сержант Колон.

\- Значит, я никогда не узнаю каково это! – не успокаивался Шнобби.

***

Далеко в Овцепиках перед матушкой Ветровоск тоже стояла нелегкая проблема. Она задумчиво вертела в руках табличку «Я не умирла». Наконец приняв решение, она дописала кусочком угля «Это всиво лищь абракалипсис» и легла на кровать, пристроив табличку сверху.

***

Во всем управлении один лишь Моркоу с невозмутимым видом строчил что-то на листочке бумаги. Ваймс присмотрелся – таких листочков перед Моркоу был уже целый ворох.

Ангва кругами ходила вокруг стола, за которым сидел Моркоу. На её лице читалась внутренняя борьба, но она молчала. Как понял Ваймс, терпение у неё уже на исходе и скоро им всем предстоит узнать, что грызет девушку изнутри.

Оставалось только надеяться, что от этого «что-то» пострадают только бумаги Моркоу, а не управление или кто-нибудь из сочувствующих.

***

Маграт в последний раз оглядела королевский замок и вытерла руки о передник.

«По крайней мере, его уже нельзя спутать с многоэтажным коровником, - довольно пробурчала она себе под нос. – Интересно, где все?..»

Узнать это она не успела.

Небо стало совсем черным.

***

Всё остановилось. Только шелест, усиливающийся с каждой минутой, продолжал звучать в воздухе. Весь мир словно истончался, люди, животные, дома делались плоскими, блекли и замирали там, где их заставала тьма.

 

_\- Уже закончилось? – расстроено шмыгнул носом он._

_\- Да, разве не видишь? – она постучала по твердому форзацу книги._

_\- А… а еще будет? – с надеждой поинтересовался он._

_\- Будет, - уверенно ответила она. – Вот Терри Пратчетт напишет новую, её переведут и будет._

_\- А он точно напишет? – с опаской переспросил он._

_\- Конечно, напишет, - старшая сестра потрепала его по плечу. – Глупенький! Не может же он их так бросить!_

_\- А они не умирают, когда книжка заканчивается? – снова спросил любопытный._

_\- Нет, не умирают, - утешила она. – Но время для них останавливается и в их мире происходит конец всего. Но всё снова отмирает с каждой новой книгой, понимаешь?_

_\- Им, наверное, страшно, - рассудительно произнес брат._

_\- Какой же ты у меня еще маленький! – рассмеялась сестра и щелкнула его по носу. – Они же знают, что это ненадолго! И, в конце концов, мы всегда можем перечитать что-нибудь из старых книг._

_\- Ох, я и не подумал, - смутился он. – Давай прочитаем?.._

 

Снова забрезжил свет. Краски тонкими, но быстрыми струйками устремились к оживающим фигурам.

\- А ВОТ ТЕПЕРЬ ПОРА, - Смерть поднялся со своего черного кресла и крепко сжал косу.

\- Что, люди уже начали умирать и тебе не терпится? – чуть насмешливо поинтересовался Альберт, глядя на сковородку в своей руке, где всё так же шипел и брызгался жир.

\- НЕТ, НО ЖИЗНЬ ПРОДОЛЖАЕТСЯ, А ЗНАЧИТ, МЕНЯ УЖЕ ЖДУТ.


End file.
